The Man
by vancekennard
Summary: After a talk about manhood with Sumi, Misaki decides he wants to top and must adopt Usagi's ways to do so properly.
1. Chapter 1

Sumi looked at the tub of cherries with mild disgust on his face and scooted a little further down the bench. Misaki gave his friend a weary look before glancing around the cafeteria. "Do you know anyone else who would want these?"

Sumi snorted. "No, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. I'm tired of being your fruit pusher."

"Come on, Sumi-senpai." Misaki stuck out his bottom lip. "Usagi makes me trash them if I can't pass them off fast. I hate to waste them. Would your parents eat them?"

Sumi picked up the tub and snapped its lid on as he rose from the table. "Now that I think of it, my parents are having a get together tomorrow. Maybe their guests would like some cherry treats."

Misaki clapped his hands together. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! That's great, Sumi. I'll use the rest of the cherries I have at home and whip up some special dishes."

"You won't be able to transport all that food on foot, so since Usami will have to drive it over, you should both stay," Sumi suggested. "My parents would love to meet one of my college buddies."

Misaki beamed. "You think?"

"And they'd be honored if you introduced them to Usami."

Misaki frowned. "Well, Usagi doesn't really like parties… or new people."

"Getting rid of the courting fruit his brother keeps sending should put him in a good mood."

"Yeah, that's true…" Misaki stood and scratched at the back of his neck. "What time should we arrive?"

Misaki attended a couple more classes after lunch. Then Sumi walked him out to the front of the school, where Usagi was waiting, leaning against his flashy red sports car. People were gawking at him as much as they were gawking at the car.

Misaki blushed, feeling like a kept boy.

"Usagi," Misaki moaned, "Do you have to park so close?"

Usagi rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now get in, before I really make a scene."

Sumi waved at the grey haired man. "Hey, Usami. I look forward to seeing you outside of pick up duty. It's awfully sweet that Misaki knows he can count on you. I'm sure he appreciates it."

Sumi smiled and turned on his heels and walked away before Usagi had a chance to reply. The man looked at Misaki with a cocked eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Misaki chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to think up a way to approach the subject without upsetting Usagi. Only one idea came to mind, and it made him squirm as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Misaki, out with it," Usagi said thickly. The car started with a roar and Usagi took off at a speed that was alarming so close to a school, where students were walking all about. "I hate it when Sumi knows things about you that I don't."

Misaki slumped in his seat, suddenly feeling heavy. Why wasn't he used to Usagi's boldness and possessive ways already? "Uh, Usagi-san," Misaki had to pause to swallow a lump in his throat, and swallowed what little pride he had left with it. "I need your help with something. I'm desperate for it, but I know I can count on you because you look out for me so well."

Usagi's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I'd do anything for you," he said softly. "What do you need?"

"I found a way to get rid of the cherries."

"Good."

"I'm going to turn them into special treats for a get together Sumi's parents are hosting. And I want you to help me bring them over and I'd like you to stay and mingle a bit."

"Hm, hm." Usagi held a cigarette pack to his mouth and pulled out one of the tobacco sticks with his teeth. "Absolutely not."

"You said you would do anything for me!" Misaki shouted.

"Anything but that," Usagi said coolly.

"I promised Sumi!"

"Then you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, child."

Misaki felt like sticking out his tongue, but thought better of it considering it would make Usagi's child comment stronger. "Fine, I'll ask Usagi-ani to send a car. I doubt he'll mind." Usually Misaki would not stoop so low to get what he wanted, but he hated breaking promises for no good reason other than that Usagi-san was being a jerk.

The look Usagi shot his younger lover could burn through metal. "Fine, I'll go."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

This had been a dumb idea. This had been the dumbest dumb idea Misaki had ever had. There were too many women at this party (the room was stuffed with them). Too many single women, and they were all fawning over the famous Akihiko Usami.

Usagi turned on the charm so hard he was acting like a god damn gigolo, and these women would have loved to throw away cash for a night with him. Misaki couldn't help but think he would be worth quite a bit of money, the things that mouth of his could do… Misaki suppressed a shiver.

"Usagi, let's go," Misaki said in a harsh whisper. "We've mingled long enough."

Usagi reached out and petted his hair. "Misaki, don't be rude."

Misaki stepped away from the touch as the other eyes in the room went wide. "I'm getting another drink."

Misaki stomped over to the drink table and shot Usagi a disgruntled look over his shoulder, but the older man didn't notice. He was too busy charming the pants off some pretty woman with a soccer mom haircut. A few of the women, in the crowd circling the author, were giving Misaki skeptical looks. Damn Usagi, carelessly acting all affectionate towards him in public. Why did Misaki always have to remind him to be careful? Usagi was the famous one!

Sumi came up behind him as Misaki was refreshing his drink. "Misaki, are you enjoying yourself?"

Misaki forced a smile as he turned to face him. "I am, thanks for inviting us, Sumi."

Sumi put an arm around Misaki's shoulders and drew him flush against his side. "Thank you. Everyone loved your cherries. And it looks like Usami's enjoying the gathering enough for the both of you. It's nice to see him in a good mood for a change."

"He's not in a good mood," Misaki said flatly. "He's just flirting with everything in sight to get back at me for making him come."

"My, my, so possessive."

"I'm not – I just don't like it when he tries to manipulate me." The second the words were out of his mouth, Misaki regretted them. Hadn't he manipulated Usagi into coming in the first place? Maybe he was getting what he deserved.

"He does it because you let him get away with it," Sumi said in Misaki's ear. "You complain behind his back and go along with everything until you blow up and act like an angry child. It's no wonder he doesn't take you seriously when you finally speak your mind."

Misaki straightened. "I do not."

"You're just like my mom," Sumi added. "And this girlfriend I had in high school. In fact, I bet dating you is a lot like dating a girl to Usami. You clean up after him, cook for him, and he pays for everything. It's also really common for a woman to be younger than the man she's with."

Misaki glanced over at Usagi with wide eyes. "Oh, no, everything you're saying makes sense… How did I become the girl in this relationship! Usagi's the one who's boy crazy, with those stupid fantasy books he writes! He should be the girl!"

Sumi laughed. "Honestly, that's hard to picture. I mean, aren't you the one who…?"

"What?"

"You know, the one who plays the girl in bed?"

Misaki spat out the bit of his drink he'd just slurped up back into his cup. "I, ah, ha-ha, I don't know what you mean, Sumi. I'm a Japanese man!"

"What, Misaki – Japanese men don't take it up the—"

"Sumi!" Misaki cut him off and then took in a deep breath. Even after several deep inhales he looked rather breathless.

"Let's just say you do, erm, play the girl. You can bet that reinforces Usami feeling like the man in your relationship."

Misaki's hand flew to the back of his neck. "Um, what do you think I should do to correct this terrible mix up?"

Sumi gave him a friendly grin. "It shouldn't be too complicated. Try to act like the manliest man you know."

Misaki glanced at Usagi again. Sure, in some ways Misaki could out do him any day. The man slept with a freaking teddy bear! He had more toys than the most spoiled child on earth, and he did write those fluffy books on the side. But, Usagi was really strong and brave (for someone who didn't know how to cook his own meals). He'd made his own way in the world, and he'd done it by rejecting his family's fortune so he could do what he loved and be his own person. He knew how to dress for every occasion, and knew exactly how to act during it. And he didn't think twice about spilling his guts or doing any number of unspeakable sexual things he desired doing without the hint of a blush.

"It's Usagi," Misaki said, puffing out his chest. "I have to be like him."


	2. Chapter 2

On the weekends Usagi often woke to the smell of Misaki whipping up a delicious breakfast, but inviting smells did not greet him that Saturday morning. That morning Usagi was awoken by a clammy hand shaking his shoulder.

Usagi opened his bloodshot eyes and fixed them on his young lover's face. "Misaki, stop that. I'm a bit under the weather."

"You mean hungover," Misaki said snidely, as he withdrew his hand.

"It's not my fault the most interesting part of the party was the wine." He smiled at Misaki. "Other than your cherries, but they went fast."

"So, you enjoyed them?"

"I just said as much."

"You enjoy everything I cook," Misaki said flatly. "You love me cooking for you, but you never cook anything worth eating for me. You never iron my clothes or sweep up my messes."

"The only reason you do those things is because you can't pay rent and you're too prideful to live here without feeling like you're contributing," Usagi replied tartly. "But if you've outgrown that attitude, and have tired of the chores, just say the word and I'll hire someone."

Misaki sat down beside Usagi and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want you to hire someone to do chores so I can sit around all day eating chocolate and watching soaps! That's not the point."

"What _is_ the point, Misaki?" Honestly, what was wrong with him? Usagi had just spent the previous night acting chipper in one of his most despised situations, smiling so much his face had felt sore by the time it hit his pillow, and he'd done it all for Misaki. He'd done it all so they could savor the first time they were invited to a gathering as a couple. He'd expected the young man to be oozing gratitude. He may as well have punched Sumi in the gut for putting an arm around his lover, and told all those daft women his real thoughts on marriage, children, and romance.

"I'm a man, Usagi-san!"

"I'm. Well. Aware."

"I'm not sure you are, but that's my fault. From now on I'm taking charge."

Usagi had to stifle a laugh. "Is this more 'taking me on' nonsense?"

The mention of the words Misaki had said during a heated moment in their hotel suite weeks ago made the young man blush all the way to the roots of his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," Misaki croaked out.

Usagi snorted. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Now, get up! I'm taking you to breakfast."

Usagi dragged himself out of bed, mumbling about going out at unreasonably bright hours of the day under his breath. He took his time showering and dressing, trying to put together what was happening with Misaki, but he was drawing a blank. Had his family gotten to Misaki somehow? Telling Misaki he wasn't man enough for Usagi was exactly the type of seed his father might use to plant doubt. He would confront Misaki soon enough, but he decided it would be better to play things out first. He hated to think how he would react if he learned Misaki was keeping something from him, especially something concerning Usagi's family.

"Don't – I'll do that," Misaki snapped, rushing over to Usagi, who was in the middle of putting on his coat.

"Okay," Usagi said reluctantly, and frowned at Misaki when he was finished. "I know you don't have much money, let's find another way for you to… assert yourself."

Misaki shook his head. "I'm taking you to breakfast!" He opened the front door and stood aside. "After you."

Once they were seated at the restaurant, Misaki's hand found Usagi's under the table, and gave the much bigger hand a squeeze. "I'll order for you," Misaki said. "Just tell me what you want."

"You're joking."

"You've ordered for me before."

Well, Usagi couldn't argue with that. "Fine."

Usagi didn't love the look the waitress gave him when Misaki ordered both their dishes, but he did like the way Misaki brimmed with pride when he correctly recited Usagi's complicated order.

Usagi put an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. "Misaki, I love you."

He knew the young man would look away, and blush, and mumble anything but 'I love you too', but he didn't care. He knew Misaki had strong, mutual feelings for him, and that was more than Usagi had ever had before.

Misaki took in a deep breath. "Usagi-san, I – um, right back at you!" Misaki laughed nervously and took a sip of his water.

Usagi closed his eyes, relishing the warmth he felt inside. "Thank you for saying that."

"Don't thank me. Real men say what they feel!"

Usagi opened his eyes as his smile widened. This 'manlier' Misaki was definitely growing on him.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Misaki told himself he would _not_ blush as his hand began caressing Usagi's thigh.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi asked, bringing the car to an abrupt stop.

"Nothing!" Misaki kept his hand on the warm thigh, but he couldn't keep his cheeks from flaming now. "What would be wrong?"

"Well, I thought you were gripping my thigh because something's wrong."

"That makes no sense!"

"Then why are you touching me – in broad daylight?"

"I was just trying to turn you on, asshole," Misaki huffed.

Usagi raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I apologize." A few horns honked behind them and Usagi started driving again. "You just—"

"I never do that. I know. I'm making changes, remember?"

"It will certainly be hard to forget after this."

Misaki rolled his eyes at Usagi's smirk. "Oh, shut up."

"I will if you'll keep touching me like that."

Misaki continued caressing the thigh and Usagi mimed zipping his lips shut.

By the time they got back to Usagi-san's place Misaki must have really drove him mad in the car because right after Misaki entered the apartment he found himself on his back, pinned to the floor. He had to summon a wrestler's strength to break his wrists free from Usagi's hold. Usagi grunted as Misaki flipped them.

"Relax, Usagi," Misaki whispered huskily. "I'm going to give you what you want."

Usagi shivered. "Then stop teasing and _do it_."

Misaki moved down until he came face to face with the considerable bulge in Usagi's pants. He bit back his second thoughts as he opened the fly, and reached inside and pulled the hot rod out. Pre-come was leaking out of the slit on the top of the purple head. Misaki had tasted it before, but never with as little resistance as he showed now, shutting his eyes and diving in with a great big lick that cleaned the head with one sweep of his tongue.

The deep sound Usagi-san made in his throat was inhuman. "Fuck. Fuck."

_No, that will come next__._ Misaki grinned at the wicked thought, and dipped down to take the head into his mouth.

Usagi gripped his hair and screamed, "Misaki!" as he came.

With a stupid grin plastered on his face, Misaki crawled up Usagi's body and gently kissed his nose. The grey haired man wrapped his arms around Misaki and held him close until his shudders ceased. Misaki liked the way the cooling semen felt between their hot bellies. He decided to say so out loud, and Usagi stared at him with eyes the size of quarters.

"What?" Misaki asked. "You're not the only one who can voice his dirty thoughts."

"Tell me more of yours," Usagi breathed.

"I want to know what you feel like, inside," Misaki confessed. He was surprised that his cheeks didn't get any warmer. He supposed he had run out of blushes, because even after what he'd just done, what he'd just admitted made him feel fatally bashful.

"It's not really my cup of tea," Usagi said casually. "But if you think you'll enjoy it, we can try it out."

Misaki kissed his nose again. "Yes, I want it."

Those words made Usagi tremble again. Misaki's cock throbbed at the feel of the other man's response. He'd never done this to Usagi, and it only made him determined to go further, until the older man turned into a puddle of satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi suddenly felt vulnerable as he and Misaki moved to his bedroom. But his oddly fragile emotional state did not stop him from feeling ready for another go in an instant; the instant Misaki shed his clothes.

Usagi supposed it helped that he was still rock hard. He typically was after his first orgasm whenever he fooled around with Misaki, which was probably due to how often he spent working himself up while focusing all the gratification on his younger lover, and putting his need aside before they started experiencing mutual pleasure during intercourse. Still, when it came to quickies or situations where the preparation required for intercourse was just not convenient, Usagi carried on doing the brunt of the work and was left with less satisfaction.

He'd never felt bitter over it, not once. He knew Misaki was grappling with his sexuality and that he was a virgin when they began. That was always fresh in Usagi's mind. However, he couldn't help but push Misaki into accepting his true desires, and Usagi was beginning to question if he'd pushed Misaki down the wrong path.

What if Misaki was more of a seme than a uke? What if Usagi let Misaki have him that way and the young man never wanted to go back? How could they remain compatible? Usagi was a seme, he'd always been a seme, and he was always going to be a seme. Maybe he'd let Misaki have this kind of fun with him once in a while, but he could not picture this being part of their weekly routine.

It felt strange for Usagi when they started kissing again, and Misaki's weight was on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. Misaki was clearly enjoying the change though; he was more passionate than he'd ever been. His tongue and teeth explored Usagi's lips and mouth with newfound enthusiasm.

Usagi commanded himself not to dwell on his apprehension. Despite his reservations, he was eager to give his younger lover what Misaki was so clearly craving. So, he spread his body out beneath Misaki, his arms and legs stretching wide, his knees going up. He said _touch me_ without breathing a word. Misaki looked nervous, but the sweat on his brow could have just been due to their heated activity. For some reason Usagi didn't think so. He could feel the young man's hesitation. The tongue and cheek was over. Their teasing and flirtation had melted into a cold puddle of reality. Maybe that was making Misaki have second thoughts about this role reversal as well.

Goose bumps rose on Usagi's skin as Misaki wet a finger in his mouth, then reached down between Usagi's cheeks and found the little pucker that hid there. Misaki's mouth captured Usagi's tightly closed lips as he gently pushed the tip of his finger inside.

They kissed for a moment before Misaki tried to shove more in. Usagi's big hands covered and squeezed Misaki's hips and Misaki froze.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked softly. His tone was so patient, even though Usagi could tell they were moving too slow for his body's liking.

Usagi put on a smile. "Everything's fine. Why don't you put another finger in? Use more spit."

Misaki pulled his finger out and put the digit back in his mouth. He lathered it with spit, then another, and filled Usagi with them bit by bit.

"Spread them out, like scissors," Usagi instructed.

The stretching burned a little, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable, and thankfully for Usagi, Misaki's cock was a very manageable size. If he could take the fingers with just irritations and no pain, he was sure being fucked wasn't going to be dreadful, and Misaki probably wouldn't last long.

"It's time," Usagi said in a small, strangled voice. He spat on his palm and coated Misaki's cock with his saliva. He felt a decent amount of pre-come dribbling out of the head of the rigid member. That would certainly help make things go smoothly.

"Okay." Misaki touched Usagi's cheek and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Let's try this way."

Misaki braced his hands on the bed, on either side of Usagi's chest, below his older lover's armpits. Usagi held his legs to his torso, but the position was awkward due to the height difference, which left Misaki looking very frustrated. His face flushed red and his brow creased.

"I could turn over," Usagi suggested.

"Um, yes, please," Misaki breathed.

They got into the new position, with Usagi lying on his stomach with his legs resting flat against the bed and spread apart. Misaki climbed on top of Usagi and wrapped one arm around the grey haired man's waist. Something hotter and more solid than fingers nudged Usagi's opening before it plunged inside. Usagi had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

So, this is what it felt like to be taken? Your lover invading his way into becoming one with you. Usagi willed himself to relax. If Misaki was overpowered by the pleasure like many were their first time inside someone, he would come fast and be done with it. And if not, it would probably get better as the sting eased, then Usagi's body might allow him to get some form of pleasure out of this.

Misaki wrapped his other arm around Usagi's waist, hugging Usagi with both now as he began thrusting at a maddening pace.

"Why—so—slow," Usagi gritted out.

"I want you to have time to change your mind," Misaki panted.

"Your dick's already in me," Usagi huffed. "I'm not turning back now."

Misaki planted tiny kisses on the back of Usagi's neck before nuzzling it. "There were times when I felt like turning back while we were in the middle of it. I just want to be considerate, Usagi-san."

Usagi felt a twinge of guilt after hearing that, and then he felt a little peeved. How in the world was the young man able to string together sentences so well? Shouldn't he be swimming in pleasure so deep by now that he couldn't even think coherently? That's what it had been like for Usagi, his first few times…

Although Usagi had never been so utterly focused on the thoughts, feelings, and circumstances of others the way Misaki was.

After much too long Misaki finally started thrusting faster and Usagi rewarded him by grinding his ass into Misaki's cock. This dragged a delicious groan out of Misaki. "Usagi, don't do that," Misaki whispered with urgency.

"No," Usagi said firmly. "I'm enjoying it."

That was no lie. Usagi felt a surge of control when he realized his active participation in this would make it all the more enjoyable for Misaki. The power replaced his feelings of vulnerability, which really turned him on.

Usagi moved with Misaki's every thrust and soon his ass began to enjoy the sensation of Misaki's cock, mostly when the tip of it banged against his prostate. Misaki quickly caught on. "Ah, is that where it is?" he asked slyly. "I like it when your cock touches me there too."

Those words, combined with another thrust that hit Usagi in that wonderful spot, sent Usagi over the edge. His seed shot out onto the covers without a single touch of a hand to his cock. Then his screams of pleasure and quivering insides sent Misaki over the edge.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Misaki snatched Usagi's cigarette pack out of his hand and lit one up with a smug expression on his face.

"Misaki, put that out," Usagi practically growled.

Misaki took a puff as he rolled down the passenger window, and a moment later he was coughing so hard he felt like he was hacking up a lung.

Usagi removed the cigarette from Misaki's mouth and tossed it out the window. "Still a kid," he laughed.

Misaki glared at him.

Usagi smiled sweetly and ruffled the younger man's hair. "A very manly kid though."

Misaki blushed. "You really think so?"

"A far manlier kid than I was at your age," Usagi confessed. "I've done many things I'm not proud of. I wish I could have been more like you back then. Considerate and careful with the ones I loved. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Misaki beamed as Usagi pulled up to his school, and he gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek for his kind words. "I bet you thought you'd never get a kiss from me here, hm?"

"No, I've always held out hope."

Misaki felt his blush deepening as he got out of the car and waved goodbye to his lover.

"Good morning," Sumi said, coming up beside Misaki as he watched the red sports car drive away.

"Morning."

"So, what's it like being a man?" Sumi elbowed his side. "Heh?"

Misaki looked up as they strolled onto the school grounds. "It's expensive. Usagi-san thinks I'm spending time with you after class, but I really called in another shift to make extra money."

"Usami-san was fine with you hanging out with me outside of school?"

"I wouldn't say that. He's warmed up to the idea of my independence though, now that I've made my feelings clear to him. It's like he trusts me so much more," Misaki said gleefully. "Before, it seemed like he was going to fight me and interrogate me over this man stuff, but then I proved to him it was the real deal, that I'm not just some passive girly man, and he dropped it!"

Sumi turned up his nose. "You really shouldn't say things like that. Girly man? That's pretty offensive. There's nothing wrong with being a less dominant partner in a homosexual relationship."

"B-b-but y-you're the one who brought it up, Senpai," Misaki sputtered.

"You mean at the party?" Sumi shrugged. "I was drunk."

Misaki's eyes shot daggers at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're not happy things worked out for me and Usagi?"

Sumi stopped in his tracks. "Are you accusing me of being a bad friend, Misaki?"

"Er, no. Forget it."

Sumi put an arm around Misaki's shoulders and grinned. "Well, then, I'm assuming you topped Usami-san? What was that like?"

"I'm so not telling you that!"

"You're no fun! Come on!"

"No, Senpai. Never!"


End file.
